


Fraternizing with the Enemy

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, police officer/criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa is a police officer who works on the SWAT team with her friend Sasha. But on a security detail at night, an assailant makes an impact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternizing with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt asking for Mikasa as a cop and Annie as a criminal.

The special weapons and tactics team was called into the briefing room, gathering around the on-duty sergeant. Mikasa stood towards the back of the squad, arms crossed and leaning back against the wall. It was never good when they were called together; rescue missions, hostage situations and high-risk security details spanned their list of typical duties. However, despite doing her job without complaint, Mikasa often found herself simply rolling her eyes when on guard duty. “All right, y’all probably know why you’re here.” Sergeant Gale Seitz rubbed her hands over her face and said, “We got a very _urgent_ call from Senator Hugh Serpin-”

Mikasa bit the inside of her cheek to stave off the laughter that threatened to come when a resounding groan sprang up from the group. She spoke up, voice rising above her squad members. “I take it we’re going to be doing another security detail, Sergeant?”

Gale nodded. “Yes, thank you, Corporal Ackerman.” She continued after the noise had died down, “You’ll get details about his house when you get there but he called to ‘let us know’ that he’s been receiving some rather serious death threats. Detailed ones about the weaknesses in his house and security system.” She stood and rapped her knuckles against the table, raising her voice to say, “Corporal Ackerman and Corporal Braus, you stay. You’ll be receiving the specs. Rest of you- you go and get your tac gear.”

At the table, Sasha put her head on the table and groaned, “Got it, Sarge.” As soon as the rest of the squad had left, Mikasa sat down at the table with Sasha and the shorter woman raised her head to smile brightly and chime, “Hey, Mikasa. Ready to deal with another prissy know-it-all?”

Mikasa shook her head, a rueful smile on her face as their Sergeant bent to gather papers. “No. I’m really not.”

Sergeant Seitz dropped the reports on the table, sitting back in her chair and explaining, “There are the written complaints that Serpin gave us. I know he’s a total sleaze but he’s got money and he’s friends with the chief.” She tapped the table with her pen as Mikasa and Sasha each took a copy to read it over. “Whoever wants him dead apparently knows a lot about his home. So the goal will be to cover the weak spots and reinforce the general area.”

Throughout the report, Mikasa noted where the weak points were and when there were lapses in security. She murmured, “Sergeant, are there any details on who sent the threats?”

Seitz rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, “We think it’s a hired hit. Possibly some of Serpin’s opposition who want him out of the way and contracted a mercenary. We can’t be completely certain unless we catch whoever shows up.”

Mikasa nodded somberly while her partner threw her hands into the air and exclaimed, “But what if the merc kills some of our team?”

“That’s our job, Sash,” Mikasa muttered quietly. “We know the risks and we’re prepared for that.” She got to her feet, folding the report and shoving it into her pocket. “That’s why we’re the best.”

[X]

Senator Hugh Serpin was a reasonably attractive man but his arrogance and right-wing capitalist views easily labeled him as unlikable. Upon meeting and speaking with Sasha and Mikasa, the two women found him irritating. As he went to his room and prepared for bed, Sasha huffed, “I don’t think he’ll survive long enough for the merc to get here. _I_ want to kill him.”

Mikasa smirked. “If you do that, we won’t get paid.”

Sasha thrust her arms out as they made their way back to their mobile command center, groaning, “I _do not_ care.” She put her hands on her hips, contorting her face as she mimicked, _“I was expecting former military men. I suppose that two women makes up for at least one though.”_

Mikasa bit her lip and fought back her laughter, muttering, “You’re so going to get us fired.”

“Remind me after we’re done that I need to go home and hug my husband incredibly tight and tell him he’s an amazing man.”

“I’m sure Connie will appreciate that. He’ll be super confused but I’m sure he’ll love hearing it anyway.”

At the command center, the two women addressed the squad and began assigning their positions throughout the property. When the sun began to set, they took their positions with full tac gear and their rifles. Mikasa put everyone into pairs and a rotating patrol. Sasha remained with another squad member and monitored the security camera feed within the command center. After three hours, Mikasa got the ninth radio check from Sasha. “Anything happening in the hot zone?”

Shaking her head, Mikasa replied into the receiver, “Negative. All quiet.”

“God, this sucks.” In the background, Mikasa heard Sasha moving around. “We’re out of coffee already. I can’t believe we forgot to stock up.”

Laughing to herself, the squad leader said, “And whose fault is that?”

“ _Miiine_ ,” the younger woman whined. “All right, hang on. I’m gonna do the check-in with each team.”

While the noise on Sasha’s end disappeared for a while, Mikasa’s stomach flipped. A sinking feeling and a general change in atmosphere had the woman readying herself for anything. She buzzed in to Sasha, asking, “Command, status report.”

“Mikasa, Delta and Echo aren’t answering. I’m having Alpha check on Delta and then Echo. I have Bravo and Charlie at the ready.”

“Acknowledged.” Mikasa held her rifle at the ready, rolling her shoulders once to try and ease the tension.

When Sasha broke through again, her voice was rushed and panicked. “Mikasa, Alpha went dark. Bravo and Charlie report a single figure on their way up the trellis, south end. Bravo is in pursuit. Charlie is attending to Alpha, Delta and Echo. No visible wounds. They were disarmed and incapacitated manually.”

“Roger.” Mikasa steadied her breathing and maintained her position. The senator’s room was at the north end of the house and when she heard footsteps approaching, her heart began to pound. “Bravo, do you copy?”

No response.

Mikasa felt a sense of dread fill her stomach. She repeated, “Bravo, do you copy?”

She began moving quietly towards the corner of the hallway, rifle pointed out ahead and finger straight and off the trigger. As soon as she was at the corner, she turned and found herself staring straight at a small figure all in black. A hood was pulled over their head and a mask covered their face. Without missing a beat, they grabbed the barrel with the hand closest to it and shoved it aside. Mikasa reacted, attempting to wrestle it from the attacker’s grasp.

Despite managing to disengage the perpetrator’s hand from the gun, it did not deter them and they instead landed a knee into Mikasa’s side. They took the opportunity of Mikasa stepping to the side to attempt getting past her. Feeling that her rifle was useless, Mikasa unclipped it and clicked the safety before tossing it into a room caddy-cornered and bull-rushing the perp. They fell to the ground and the struggle was on.

The attacker- if their frustrated growls indicated anything- was a woman; and she was lithe. As they fumbled together, blindly throwing punches, Mikasa’s Kevlar came off and the perp attempted to capitalize. She threw a punch, trying to hit the squad leader’s temple and disorient- if not incapacitate- the bigger woman.

Mikasa ducked her head as the other woman’s fist whizzed by her head. In doing so, her head connected with the assailant’s chin and the woman below her let out a pained hiss, swearing, “ _Shit_.” Using the distraction to detain one of the woman’s hands, the squad leader grabbed the mask and hauled it up. Her sharp eyesight ascertained the peachy skin and the curve of a slightly hooked nose. She couldn’t tell the hair color, save for the light-colored eyebrows. It was when the assailant opened her eyes that Mikasa held her breath. Vibrant blue blurred by pale lashes caught the SWAT member off-guard.

Using a burst of strength, the woman bucked and threw Mikasa to the side, managing to pull the mask back down and sprinting back down the hall she had come from. Sasha’s voice came through on the radio. “Mikasa? Mikasa! Are you there? Did you catch the perp?”

Groaning from the pain of the blows she sustained, Mikasa replied, “Negative. I engaged in hand-to-hand when she disarmed me.”

“Oh God, Mikasa, did she hurt you?”

“No, no, I’m fine. She just threw me off and ran. Is Bravo ready to give chase?”

“They were attending to the other teams! I’ll get them on the trail!”

Sasha’s line went dark on Mikasa’s end and she fell against the wall, groaning softly and rubbing her sore side. She coughed, peeking around the doorway to see her rifle lying in the middle of a bedroom. “God _damn_ ,” she swore. Pushing herself back to her feet, Mikasa retrieved her weapon and hooked it back into her sling.

Then, a door opened and she ran a hand over her face, knowing it was the senator. He was holding her Kevlar when she looked back towards the doorway and he snapped, “What the fuck _happened_?” He looked her up and down, lips curling in disgust. “Did you see who it was?”

“It was a masked woman.” The woman’s face flashed in her mind and the vibrant blue eyes nearly sent her reeling. “I didn’t see her face. We fought and she ran away after she dislodged my Kevlar.” Mikasa rubbed the side of her head and snatched her Kevlar from the senator’s hands. “Point is you’re alive and they’ll be too spooked to try again for a while. We’ll keep security details rotating here.”

Hugh Serpin sighed as though he was annoyed. “ _Fine_. I suppose you need to take a break and switch out with someone.”

When Mikasa glared at the man, he tensed and appeared ready to bolt. She said evenly, “I still have another three hours of duty. I can handle myself, _sir_. You can return to your room.” The man nodded robotically and turned on his heel, leaving the woman to do as she said. “Command, I’m going to finish the last three and then we’re gonna call it.”

“Roger,” Sasha replied. She added quietly, “Glad you’re ok, Mik.”

Mikasa smiled softly. “Thanks, Sash. Can I rely on the fact that your husband is going to make a large brunch for us?”

“You know it!”

[X]

Five weeks later saw Mikasa walking into her favored coffee shop and ordering her usual. As she waited for her order, the woman looked around and took in her surroundings. It was something she did instinctively; after so long, it was something that comforted her. Just after getting the muffin and the cup of coffee, she caught sight of a woman with her blonde hair up in a bun. She sat at a table in the corner, the sun catching her hair through the front window. However, it was not the way the sun shined on her hair that caught Mikasa’s attention. It was the slight hook to her nose and the bright blue eyes that were studying a newspaper. Smirking, the SWAT team leader quietly approached and cleared her throat. “Excuse me, miss. But would you mind if I sit here?”

The woman looked up and besides her eyes widening in recognition, she did not let on any amount of surprise. As she opened her mouth, Mikasa swept her arm lightly in the direction of the rest of the coffee shop and murmured, “As you can see, everywhere else is full.”

A moment of silence passed before the shorter female nodded. “By all means.” She folded the newspaper and set it aside, taking a sip of her own drink.

As Mikasa sat, she glanced at the headline that announced Senator Hugh Serpin’s withdrawal from the election. “He’s such an ass. I’m glad he’s out of the running.” Sipping at her espresso, Mikasa smiled at the woman. “Mikasa Ackerman.”

“Annie,” replied the blonde. She gave a brief, forced smile. “It’s a pleasure.”

“I, unfortunately, had the displeasure of meeting the Senator.” Mikasa paused, waiting for any reaction. When there was none, she explained, “I’m a SWAT team leader. And a detective at the South Maria Precinct.”

Annie nodded. “Sounds exciting.” Seeing the slightly knowing smile, the blonde woman murmured, “I’m a pharmacist.”

“Do you work out at all? Being a pharmacist sounds rather dull for someone like you,” the detective hummed quietly.

Shaking her head, Annie replied, “My father taught me self-defense when I was younger. All I do is a few basic exercises to keep up with my physical fitness.” Leaning back in her chair, the shorter woman smirked and asked, “Why did you really sit with me, detective?”

“I remembered your eyes.” Mikasa crossed her arms over her chest and sat back. “Seeing as you did make an attempt on the senator’s life- and I remember that you were the assailant- I could very well arrest you right now.”

“If you were going to, you would have already,” Annie retorted sharply. “All that was said in the newspapers and in the reports was that it was a masked woman. You didn’t tell them that you saw my face.” Her expression softened slightly. “You’re a good fighter. I was actually kind of afraid you would manage to arrest me right then and there.” She rolled her eyes. “Besides, I wasn’t hired to _kill_ him. I was just supposed to scare him out of the election.” Annie grinned. “Looks like I succeeded.”

“No one wanted him in the running anyway,” Mikasa remarked flippantly. “His politics were corrupted. I’ve heard a couple murmurs of lobbying and misappropriation. But we’ll see.” She rubbed the back of her neck slightly. “This might be a bit strange but could I possibly interest you in a date?”

Annie looked bemused, eyes widening again and a slight smile growing. “You’re serious?”

“Absolutely serious,” the other woman said gently.

Finishing off her coffee, the blonde woman tucked a few strands behind her ear and huffed a laugh. “Sure, why not?”


End file.
